Gruumsh
Summary Gruumsh is the creator of the Orc species in the Dungeons and Dragons lore, and their envious god. It is known that he envies Moradin, god of the Dwarves, for their craftsmanship, and is a rival to Corellon Larethian, as the latter caused Gruumsh to lose an eye. Gruumsh is known in Orcish communities for requiring blood sacrifice, generally of those prisoners taken from fairer races. His dogma demanded destruction and conquest of all other races. As of 5th edition his secondary domain includes storms, and is known for his powerful emotions- rage makes the body burn and give adrenaline to the user. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B |''' 2-A''' Name: Gruumsh, He Who Never Sleeps, The One Eyed God Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Greater Deity/Orc Deity Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Enhanced Senses, Precognition (Can sense any even that effects Orc welfare 16 weeks in advance), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation of those within his sphere/alignment, Mind Control, Immunity to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification/Paralysis, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning", Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Magic Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Acausality, Power Bestowal, likely many more Attack Potency: Planet level '''(Capable of battling the Leviathan, which would have destroyed the world should it awaken) | '''Multiverse level+ (Fought Corellon across the Multiverse and nearly won ) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ '''reactions (vastly above people who can dodge Call Lightning) | '''Unknown, likely Infinite (Vastly superior to time deities beneath him, able to control the space-time of his own Realms) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class '''| '''Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level |''' Multiverse level+''' Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Very High.(Had a intricate plot to promote Obold Many-Arrows to exarch status and destablize the elven nations) Weaknesses: Hates elves Key: Avatar | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Hasbro